


Birdie

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Captain Jonas Hunter [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android!Gideon, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “The time pirates weren’t the aberration, Captain Hunter,” Gideon explained slowly, “She was. The Canary. She’s the aberration.”Next Gen fic. In which Captain Jonas Hunter meets time aberration Sara Diggle, The Canary.





	Birdie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> So, it looks like I've decided to continue this verse. This story in particular was prompted by, “How do you feel about the nickname, Birdie?”
> 
> For face claims, Jonas Hunter is Luke Mitchell. Sara Diggle is Nathalie Emmanuel. (You can also see a moodboard for this on my tumblr at incendiaglacies.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Incoming call from Director Baxter, Captain Hunter.”

Jonas looked over at the console Gideon was leaning against, “I suppose we have to take it?”

“That would probably be wise,” Gideon agreed in mock seriousness, “More than likely she has a new mission for you.”

“Well then, I guess we better go talk to her,” Jonas sighed as he stood from his Captain’s seat. Talking to Eve was never his favourite thing to do, even growing up. She was somewhat high-strung and a tad bit too serious for Jonas’ liking. While his father took his job seriously, he made it clear that family always came first. Director Baxter did not always share the same viewpoint. Especially when it came to Rip training Jonas to be a time agent.

“How’s the new body working?” Jonas asked as they walked down the corridor to the library.

“Very well,” Gideon beamed, “Much better mobility and I do enjoy the upgrades you chose. I’m surprised you didn’t ask for laser beams from the eyes. You used to beg for that as a child.”

“I tried. Apparently science fiction in old American films is still beyond our times.” Jonas was very much aware that Gideon could most likely also hear the pout in his voice.

When Rip had left the Time Masters, he stole the Waverider and Gideon with him. And then made sure Gideon had an android body to always accompany him as needed. Somehow though, a lot of her duties revolved around making sure young Jonas stayed safe. Gideon traded off between living in her android body and as the sentience of the Waverider, though she was always connected to the ship. And, as she constantly liked to remind Jonas, was the one that could control said ship.

“I am glad your request went through,” Gideon admitted, “I missed being able to move around like this. Good call on the telepathic blockers.”

“I don’t think either of us need you reading my mind ever again,” Jonas pointed out practically. His teenage years had been hard enough with two time travelling parents; add in a mind reading android? Jonas wasn’t entirely sure what a ‘normal’ childhood consisted of. Gideon let out a shudder at the memory. Jonas wasn’t sure if it was for show or if she really was clearing her memory banks. “I can’t believe it took them as long as it did though. We’ve been travelling together for months now.”

“You know your father doesn’t like playing favouritism,” Gideon reminded him.

“Yes, but it’s you,” Jonas stated. Gideon was family. The android said nothing as they entered the library, simply got the system set up and the display screen ready for their talk with Director Baxter.

“Captain Hunter,” Director Baxter greeted as her picture flickered on the screen, “Good to see you. And Gideon, I see your new body came through.”

“Yes,” Gideon confirmed before answering the unasked question, “It works very nicely, thank you.”

“Have you got something for us?” Jonas asked eagerly.

“I do. There’s a level three aberration in the early twenty-first century that needs fixing,” Eve stated hesitantly.

“And what is the nature of this aberration?” Jonas asked as he crossed his arms. He really didn’t like secrets being kept from him. And he could take one look at Eve and see she was keeping something from him.

“Classified,” Eve reported, “I’m having the specific files transferred to you now. They should be available for Gideon to download and process momentarily.” Gideon nodded and placed her palm against the data transfer scanner, her eyes going luminescent green as she took in the information.

“You know, I have been an agent for a while now,” Jonas started imploringly, “Surely my skills can be better used than a basic level 3 aberration?”

“Perhaps, if you weren’t running around in an archaic ship and android,” Eve smirked at him. Jonas sighed, this wouldn’t end well.

“I beg your pardon?” Gideon asked icily as she came out of her data retrieval mode, “Archaic? This ship is perfectly up to date with the latest technologies, administered by me. It is fully functioning and highly capable. As am I. How are Gilbert and the Archeron these days?”

Jonas muffled his laugh when he saw the unimpressed look on Eve’s face. Everyone knew that for as much as the Director talked a big game, she was strangely nostalgic, choosing to keep her old ship and integrate her AI into her home and office.

“Fine,” Eve responded stiffly. Then she focused her attention on Jonas, “I understand that you think you are ready for bigger missions. Which is why I gave you this one. It has the potential to become a level eight catastrophe. And given your previous entanglements with early twenty-first century and Mr. Barry Allen, I felt you would be up to the job. But if you’re not-”

“I am!” Jonas argued. He may not have been happy with the mission choice, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give it up to someone else, “I’ll take it.”

“I hoped so,” Eve smile, “Gideon can give you the rest of the details. Good luck, Captain Hunter.”

* * *

 

“Would you stop pouting and sighing every five seconds like a three year old?” Gideon lectured, “And for goodness sake, sit up straight and show your backbone! You’re an adult, act like it.”

Jonas muttered something under his breath about how Gideon wasn’t his mother, knowing fully well she would hear it anyways. They both knew he meant no harm with his words. He huffed one last time but sat up straight as told next to Gideon. It was pitch black in Star City and hard to see anything at all. It wasn’t like he would be any good at this surveillance like Gideon and her night vision in place.

“Surveillance is boring,” Jonas complained.

“Surveillance is necessary,” Gideon corrected, “You can’t just go in without knowing what you’re looking for. Your father always had a plan in mind.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he did,” Jonas rolled his eyes. He loved Gideon, but he couldn’t help but feel he paled in comparison to the Captain his father used to be. Apparently, Gideon had caught the tone of his voice and placed a hand over his, a reassuring smile on her face.

“This would be a lot easier if you just told me what it is we were looking for,” Jonas pointed out. Gideon had been mute on most of the details. Just that it was in Star City as opposed to Central City where Jonas had hoped they could visit. Gideon had of course rightly pointed out that he only wanted to visit Dawn Allen, but he missed the tornado twins. The three of them had been fast friends ever since Barry Allen had created the first prototype for Gideon’s body.

The smile slipped off Gideon’s face as she answered darkly, “I’m hoping I processed something wrong. I must have.”

“You’re worried,” Jonas realized. He didn’t think he had ever seen Gideon worried like this, not over a mission. Over Jonas’ health and safety, but not the job.

“Of course not,” Gideon dismissed, “Simply reworking algorithms.”

“Sure,” Jonas allowed, “And your hair’s not red. Why are you currently ginger?”

“I felt like a change was in order,” Gideon defended herself, “I’m considering blue eyes as well.”

“I like the grey ones,” Jonas argued. And the brown hair, but once Gideon got something in her mind there was no persuading her. Perhaps he shouldn’t have requested the hair and eye colour changing features for her, but it had seemed like a good idea for recon missions at the time.

Gideon suddenly cocked her head to the side, “Captain, there is a timeship landing three blocks from here. Not agency regulated.”

“Time pirates,” Jonas grinned in excitement. It was about time something interesting happened. Now that he listened closely, he could hear the engines of the ship. Jonas smiled as he grabbed Gideon’s hand and dragged her along, even as she complained that he had no clue where he was going without her directions. They found their pirates in an alleyway, clearly making some sort of deal with local gang members.

“What is it?” Jonas whispered to Gideon, so as to not alert the pirates to their presence.

Gideon used her x-ray vision to see what was in the crates before reporting, “Drugs. The crystal structure suggests that it is Helios X, from the 2090’s. It caused widespread panic and hysteria before it was declared illegal and taken off the market. Imagine what an epidemic like that would do now.”

Jonas nodded, firing his gun to get their attention, “Now surely you gentlemen have better things to do then spread illegal drugs?” Beside him, Gideon quietly shook her head at him. The boy liked a dramatic entrance as much as his father did.

“Not really,” one of the pirates shrugged. He stepped forward from the group – Jonas counted five of them in total – and showed off his own gun. “And let me guess, you want to stop us?”

“Well if he doesn’t, I certainly will.”

Jonas looked up where the voice came from. A woman jumped off the building and landed in front of them. She was dressed in black, her hair pulled back, a mask on her face and a baton in hand ready to use.

“This is my city, and I’m getting a little tired of your gangs constantly ruining it with your drug deals,” she continued. Two of the men advanced on her. She made quick work of them. One went in for a punch, which she easily blocked, kneeing him in the groin and hitting him with the baton over the head so he stayed down. The other tried the same method and was able to get a punch into her stomach. Jonas stepped forward to help, but was stopped when another man approached him. Instead, the woman hit her assailant in the knees and he collapsed easily. Another jab to the shoulder and he stayed down.

Jonas meanwhile was dealing with his own personal attacker. He easily blocked the punches and threw some of his own. While he had a gun, he didn’t want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Time travelers weren’t meant to mess with civilians, no matter how many crimes they committed. To get involved would be to change time. Pirates were another matter; they could be killed, but only as a last resort.

Keeping up in the fight was hard, especially as Jonas tried to keep his eyes on the mystery woman. The fourth man grabbed her from behind even as Jonas tried to yell and warn her. The man’s hold cut off her arm movement and no amount of kicking got him off her. Then, she shot straight up in the air. Jonas could only watch with awe as the woman literally soared into the sky. She came down just as fast, slamming the man against the pavement as she did.

“Wow,” Jonas expressed as his own assailant fell to the ground. Then something else caught his attention.

The last man standing had Gideon pressed against the brick wall, a knife to her throat. Under normal circumstances, the threat would be clear. But Gideon wasn’t human, she couldn’t die from a knife. She was just extremely irritated by the looks of it.

“Get off of me!” Gideon snapped at the man as she attempted to push him away. While Gideon did have superior strength to most average humans, Jonas had to admit, she never worked on any proper fighting stances or tactics. She had never wanted to. Before Jonas could help her though, a metal ball dropped exploding in front of them. The distraction was enough to for the man to loosen his hold on Gideon, and for her to punch him unconscious.

“Thanks,” Gideon said tightly as she turned to the woman in black.

“You’re welcome. You really shouldn’t be out in an alleyway this late at night,” she replied.

“Same could be said to you,” Jonas quipped, “Who are you?”

“Are you serious?” she asked incredulously.

“We’re new to town,” Jonas shrugged in response.

“The Canary,” she answered curtly. “Look, we have enough superheroes in this city. How about you leave the vigilantism to people who know what they’re doing?”

“Right,” Jonas responded slowly. The Canary. History records showed that the title had died out when Laurel Lance retired. By this time, she should have retired a few years ago now. They all stood there awkwardly until Jonas realized she clearly expected them to leave first. It wasn’t a problem, Jonas could dispatch the Bureau and they could take the pirates in easily. “I guess we’ll just go then.”

The Canary nodded, “I think that’s best. Get home safe.”

“You too,” Jonas smiled. He took Gideon’s hand and pulled her away. As they walked down the sidewalk, Jonas shielded her from any prying eyes as she contacted the Bureau and her eyes went to their original glowing green.

“Well that’s taken care of,” Jonas clapped his hands, “Honestly, level three aberration. I’m getting sick of all this grunt work.” He continued walking and complaining when he realized Gideon was trailing behind. Jonas stopped and faced her, noticing the grim look on her face. “What’s wrong? We stopped the aberration, Gideon. Mission complete.”

“No,” she shook her head, “I’m afraid it’s not.”

“We stopped the pirates. The aberration is dealt with.”

“The time pirates weren’t the aberration, Captain Hunter,” Gideon explained slowly, “She was. The Canary. She’s the aberration.”

* * *

 

“Explain. Now,” Jonas demanded as they got back on the ship. He sat in his Captain’s seat and waited for Gideon to talk.

Gideon sighed and pulled up the information on the console before crossing her arms stubbornly, “The aberration is Sara Diggle. She took on the mantle of the Canary about six months ago. She only came to the Bureau’s knowledge because of her vigilantism. Otherwise she would have flown under the radar.”

“Flown,” Jonas laughed, “Gideon, she could fly. How?”

“The particle accelerator explosion in Central City. The same one that gave a young Barry Allen his powers.”

“But Sara is in Star City,” Jonas frowned, “And that explosion would have happened before she was even born according to that birthdate.”

“Yes, but her mother was present in Central City during the time. Her genes mutated and stayed dormant. But not in her daughter, as you can tell,” Gideon explained.

“A birdie that can fly. Impressive,” Jonas mused.

“She is a time aberration,” Gideon reminded him, “She isn’t supposed to exist.”

“Since when is a person an aberration?” Jonas demanded, “How did this even happen anyways?”

“Barry Allen travelled back in time, created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint. The alternate timeline was erased but the repercussions still exist.”

“So the original timeline?”

“Did not have Sara Diggle,” Gideon confirmed, “Only John Diggle Junior, who would take up the mantle of Green Arrow for a while. He now has an older sister, Sara Diggle.”

Jonas sighed, someone really had to tell Barry to stop running back and forth in time just because he could. “So why do I have to deal with this?” he asked.

“It is the mission. Director Baxter believed you were the best candidate for this.”

“I can’t get rid of a person, Gideon,” Jonas hissed, “She hasn’t even done anything wrong! She’s out there protecting Star City, not hurting it.”

“Perhaps not yet,” Gideon allowed. She walked over and sat next to him, leaning in, “But what happens if she meets someone and falls in love with them when she’s not supposed to? What if she gets involved in a fight and ends up hurting or worse killing someone important?”

“That’s all circumstantial,” Jonas argued as he shook his head.

“They’re all possibilities. Each with a likelihood of occurring,” Gideon told him not unkindly.

“So you think I should get rid of her?” Jonas asked, “Could you do it?”

Gideon looked away, her eyes focused on the console as she spoke monotonously. “Rip Hunter fell in love with Miranda Coburn against the rules. I could have reported him and stopped him any time, but I didn’t. And their indiscretions resulted in a wonderful young man.” Gideon gave him a small smile and brushed back his hair like his mother used to do when he was a little boy. “I believe that answers your question.”

“So what do I do?” Jonas asked brokenly.

“I can’t tell you that. I am only here for advice and queries on the timeline.”

“Gideon,” Jonas glared at her.

“You have your mother’s brains and your father’s drive,” she said sincerely, “You will do what you think is right. And it will be the correct decision.”

* * *

 

Jonas sighed as he parked the jumpship back on the Waverider. Tiredly, he got out and headed for the study. He stopped when he heard laughter in the galley. Intrigued, he changed his course and followed the noise.

“Mum! What are you doing here?” Jonas asked surprised. He walked over and pulled his mother into a hug.

“Gideon mentioned you could use some motherly advice,” Miranda smiled at him.

“You called my mother?” Jonas rounded on Gideon who sat innocently at the table, which was set with tea and biscuits. Clearly they had been having some semblance of a tea party before Jonas interrupted.

“You’ve been off for a few days and you’ve barely talked to me. I thought perhaps if you did not wish to have my counsel, you would prefer your mother’s,” Gideon stated logically.

“What’s this about the time aberration?” Miranda cut straight to business, “I can talk to Eve. Reassign the case to someone else.”

“No!” Jonas stopped her. Miranda raised an eyebrow at him before exchanging a look with Gideon. Jonas sighed and sat in between the two women at the table, “I can handle it just fine, I mean.”

“You have taken the jumpship out five times in the last three days already, Captain,” Gideon reminded him.

“Tattle tale!” Jonas accused.

“What on earth have you been doing?” Miranda asked with a frown.

Jonas looked over at Gideon who simply looked away. Rude. She called his mother and left him to the wolves by himself. “I just had to see it for myself. This girl – Sara. She has an entire life built up. A little brother, a job, she went to college and everything. Did you know she and Dawn used to play together when they were little? I don’t remember any of that.”

“You’re a time traveler. You will always remember time differently than others,” Gideon explained gently, “You remember the original timeline. The one in which she didn’t exist.”

“But she does now,” Jonas said.

“So you’ve been travelling back and forth in her timeline? Trying to figure her out?” Miranda asked for clarification.

Jonas shrugged, “Gideon did say surveillance was necessary.”

“There’s necessary, and then there’s excessive,” Gideon said with a slight quirk of her lips. Jonas frowned, he wasn’t quite sure he liked it, or her tone. What was that?

“What’s your plan?” Miranda asked directly.

“I don’t know,” Jonas admitted, “It’s not like I can just kill her. Even if I were to somehow take her out of the timeline, make her cease to exist, it feels like murder still.”

Miranda hummed, “An aberration is usually fixed by stopping the problem at the cause. Time pirates giving contraband futuristic weapons? Stop the pirates. Anachronisms are fixed by returning said object to its own time. Dinosaurs in Los Angeles? Put them back in their own era. It is much easier when it is an object in question. But you’re right, a person isn’t an object. You can’t just place her in a different era and hope for the best.”

“No, you’d have to take her out of time all together,” Jonas muttered sarcastically. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. He could do just that. Take her out of time itself. Jonas leaned over and kissed his mother’s cheek, “Mum! You are absolutely brilliant!”

* * *

 

Sara yawned again as she stared at her computer screen, tapping a pencil and counting down the minutes until she could leave. She knew a day job was necessary. But having a business degree didn’t seem to be helping Star City as much as she did as the Canary. Her night job helped her keep people safe, in ways she could see directly.

“Uh, Sara?” her cubicle neighbor tapped on her wall, “There’s some guy here for you.”

Sara rolled her chair out and found a tall man with sandy brown hair smiling at her. The same man from last night at the drug bust. Strangely, the cops were only able to arrest three of them, the other two were gone. Even when they had taken down the entire gang, they couldn’t find the other two members at the deal.

“Hi,” he greeted her. His accent was strange, as if he couldn’t quite decide if he was American or English. “I was hoping I could talk to you, for a bit.”

“Why would I do that?” Sara asked, “I don’t even know you.”

“I think you know we’ve met before,” he winked at her.

Sara’s heart stuttered, she couldn’t have anyone figuring out her night job. She had been careful; there was no way this guy knew what she did afterhours. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. So if you don’t mind leaving my place of work before I call security-”

The man leaned over, grabbing a pen and scribbling something on a post it note. Sara stared at the word. Canary. She looked back at him.

“My name’s Jonas by the way. Jonas Hunter.” he said, “So, how about that talk?”

“Fine,” Sara stood up and crumpled up the note, tossing it out. She walked out, expecting him to follow. And he did. “You have ten minutes. That’s it.”

“Ten will work. But I think you’ll end up changing your mind,” he grinned cockily as he followed her out. She led him around the corner into the alleyway across the street. “What is it with you and alleyways?” he wondered aloud.

Instead of answering properly, Sara threw a punch to his gut. As he doubled over, she pinned him against the wall and demanded, “How did you figure out who I am?”

“You know, you seemed a lot nicer the last time I met. Have you really changed this much in a week?” he gasped.

“A week?” Sara frowned, “Last night. I saw you last night. At the drug deal. Which was a stupid decision for you to make. What were you thinking getting in the middle of that? You’re a civilian.”

“Hardly,” he snorted, “Sorry, forgot about timestreams. Got them a little mixed up. Last night, that’s what I meant. It’s been a week for me. Time travel is weird.”

“Time travel?” Sara stepped back. She turned in a circle and looked back at him, “Oh great. You’re crazy. That’s just great. I walked into an abandoned alleyway with a crazy person. I should listen to my mother more often.”

“I’m not crazy! Sorry, I know it’s a lot to take in, the twenty-first century isn’t exactly that technologically advanced.” He probably saw the look on her face as he backtracked again, “Oh right, sorry. I’m also from the future, technically speaking. I’m doing a bollocks job at explaining this all, aren’t I?”

Sara nodded as she stepped closer. He didn’t move away so she grabbed him by the waist before lifting them into the air. He yelped and grabbed onto her. “So, how about you explain quickly. Or I could just drop you?” she asked sweetly.

“No, no dropping. Let’s not do that,” Jonas stared at her intensely, “Sara please, I’m telling the truth. You just have to give me a chance.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Future! I have records of you. Of who you are,” he said exasperated.

“So you’re from the future,” Sara said slowly. She ignored how he kept looking at the ground and clutching her. “Alright so what’s something that happens in two minutes from now on this street?”

“I don’t know! How could I possibly know that?” he looked at her like she was the crazy one.

“You just said you were from the future!”

“Oh, well I’m sorry. Do you know what happened in San Antonio, Texas on November 7th 1932? I don’t have every single moment in time memorized. Nobody does, don’t be ridiculous.”

Sara had to concede he made a good point. She lowered them closer to the ground, but still levitating in the air. “Then prove it some other way.” Jonas fished in his pockets before pulling out what looked like a remote. He clicked a button and around them, the world transformed. Instead of an alleyway, skyscrapers and what looked like flying cars surrounded them.

“I believe this piece of technology is still ahead of your time,” he said quietly, “This is my time. About a hundred years in your future.” Sara dropped them to the ground in awe. Another click of the button and it was all gone.

“So what do you want with me?” she asked him, “Do I screw up so badly that someone from the future has to come back and stop me?” She watched Back to the Future, she knew how this worked.

“Not exactly,” he said hesitantly, “I wanted to offer you, a sort of job.”

“A job?”

“Time travel. With me. Think of it as being a time vigilante. There’s an agency – the Time Bureau – its mission is to protect time, from pirates and aberrations and anachronisms.”

“You, what? Keep the fabric of reality from disintegrating?” Sara snorted.

Jonas shrugged, “I suppose so. What do you think? Interested?”

“I – no. You’re still insane,” Sara shook her head, “Why recruit someone you don’t even know? Besides, I have Star City to protect.”

“You said there were enough superheroes in this city. Let them handle it, and you can help protect time,” Jonas insisted.

“Why me?” Sara narrowed her eyes.

“Because the alternative would be erasing you from time completely. And that’s not particularly something I want to do,” Jonas said bluntly.

“What?”

Jonas ran a hand through his hair as he explained, “The time aberrations – my job is to fix them. And, that’s what you are. A time aberration, something that was never meant to exist.”

“Never meant to exist?” Sara all but yelled, “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? I exist, my life – it all happened!”

“Yes, but it wasn’t supposed to,” Jonas said softly, “Look, I’m not – I’m not trying to be mean. But you deserve the facts and the truth before making a decision.”

“A decision?” Sara asked half hysterically. She pulled at her hair as she considered her options. “I woke up this morning expecting to go to work, stare at a boring spreadsheet. Then spend the night saving the city. Maybe grab a drink with some of my coworkers. Now, some future-boy is telling me time travel is real and telling me, I’m not even supposed to exist. Is this how the companions in Doctor Who felt?”

“Doctor Who?” Jonas frowned.

“You know, the show with the time travelling alien? TARDIS? Oh my god, are you an alien?” Sara asked.

“What? No, no. I’m human,” Jonas waved her off, “I vaguely remember the show. My parents never watched it much, said it was an inaccurate representation to some extent. Now, I do need an answer.”

“An answer?”

“Time travel. Are you in or out?” Jonas raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know!” Sara crossed her arms and paced a bit, “Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice. I mean if I don’t, you’re going to erase me from time, aren’t you?”

“No, but someone else probably will,” Jonas told her.

“So, time travel is really my best option. Why ask me at all? Why not erase me all together?” she asked suddenly.

“Time travelers tend to mess with the timeline at times. We make discreet alterations, it’s our job. But if you’re doing it deliberately and spend most of your time in the temporal space rather than in a specific time period. Then you can’t really be considered an aberration anymore. You have minimal effects on the timeline. No one will come looking for you,” Jonas explained.

“What about my family?” Sara asked.

“Well you’d stop by and see them every so often if you wanted to. And obviously tell them what you’re doing, and deal with all your affairs before leaving. What did you think I was just going to kidnap you?”

“That’s how it works in the movies,” Sara defended herself.

“Well stop watching ridiculous movies,” he lectured her. Sara nodded absently; her thoughts still a mess. What was she supposed to do? “You know,” Jonas pulled her from her thoughts, “Maybe you’ll have an easier time making a decision once you’ve seen my timeship.”

“You have a timeship?” Sara paused and stared at him wide-eyed. Jonas grinned at her.

* * *

 

“It’s called the Waverider,” Jonas explained as he led her down the corridor. At first, when Sara saw the empty field Jonas had dragged her to, she had been ready to yell at him again. But a push of a button on the remote he carried and a gargantuan ship appeared in front of them. It was even more amazing on the inside. “So what do you think?” Jonas asked with a slight chuckle as he watched Sara stare at everything with an open mouth.

“Well, I’m a little disappointed it’s not the TARDIS,” Sara teased as they entered what she assumed to be the bridge of the ship, “Would have been cooler to step into an old British police box and have it be bigger on the inside.”

“The idea that a parallel universe can exist within a tiny space is ridiculous. There is a higher chance of finding Narnia in a wardrobe,” a woman spoke as she entered the room. The same woman who had been with Jonas last night.

“Gideon!” Jonas smiled. He stepped over and put an arm around the woman’s shoulders, clearly trying to assuage her, given how tightly her arms were crossed. “Sara, this is Gideon. Gideon, you remember Sara.”

“Yes. I do,” Gideon answered icily, “What is she doing here, Captain?”

“Captain?” Sara raised an eyebrow. Jonas gave her an unimpressed look, clearly not liking her mischievous tone. Sara cleared her throat and answered for him, “Jonas invited me along to time travel with him. And you, I guess.”

“Oh did he, now?” Gideon turned to him, “She’s staying?”

“Yes. Or, at least I hope so,” Jonas shrugged uneasily. If Gideon didn’t agree, then there was no way Jonas could carry out this plan.

“You said you were going to go solve the time aberration problem!” Gideon scolded him.

“And I am,” Jonas whined, “If she’s travelling through time with us, then she’s not an aberration anymore. I’ve thought this through, Gideon.”

“And you didn’t think to ask what I thought of your plan?” Gideon asked, the hurt clearly marking her voice.

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset your girlfriend or anything,” Sara spoke up worriedly.

“Girlfriend?” Jonas paled at the thought, “She is most definitely not my girlfriend. At all. Ever.”

“How could you even think that?” Gideon demanded, “He’s like a child! I mean, look at him!”

“No, Gideon. I’m an adult now,” Jonas reminded her exasperatedly, “We look practically the same age. I’m taller than you now.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Gideon sighed, “Why do you think I’ve taken to wearing heels on the ship?”

Jonas looked down and saw she was in fact wearing heels. “I hadn’t really noticed. You’re still tiny in comparison.”

Gideon huffed and held him for support as she pulled off her shoes, “In that case there is no reason to wear these ridiculous death traps anymore.”

Jonas turned back to Sara, “Gideon was my father’s. She practically helped raise me, she’s seen me since I was a baby.”

“I think I need to delete this conversation from my memory bank actually,” Gideon shuddered.

Sara eyed them both, “What do you mean delete?”

“Oh, sorry. Forgot, Gideon is an android,” Jonas grinned.

Sara looked at Gideon in surprise who waved innocently. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I am the ship’s Artificial Intelligence. I am in charge of maintaining the ship’s core functions as well as answering any queries to the timeline. And keeping Captain Hunter, and his crew safe and alive,” Gideon told her, “I can inhabit this android body or the ship itself.”

“Well you’re very um, lifelike?” Sara offered, “I mean – you seem much nicer than the robots in the Terminator movies.”

“Well world domination is more of a long term goal,” Gideon said flippantly.

“She’s kidding,” Jonas assured, “I think. I’m mostly sure she’s kidding.”

Gideon smiled and patted his arm, “Give her a tour if you like. But I’m still calling your father, Jonas.”

Jonas groaned at the use of his first name. She only used that when he ticked her off. Of course, she would call his father.

* * *

 

Jonas saw the light from the portal before he heard Gideon berate his father.

“I talked to you three hours ago. You’re late.”

“Am I?” Rip asked in surprise, “The time courier must need recalibration.”

“Give it here,” Gideon held out her hand as Jonas joined them in the study. Sara was tentatively standing by the entrance.

“No, it’s fine,” Rip waved her off, “I’ll just get it fixed when I go back to the Bureau.”

“Oh, when you show up three days later to your panicked wife?” Gideon asked rhetorically, “Give it here and let me fix it for you.”

Rip sighed and handed her the courier, a small smile on his face, “You really do worry too much about me. You know?”

“It’s my job,” Gideon replied softly.

Rip stepped forward and engulfed his best friend in a hug. He couldn’t help but play with her hair, “I see you’re enjoying the upgraded body. I’m not sure I’m a fan of the red hair though?”

Instantly, Gideon’s hair changed to a coffee brown. “Better?” she asked playfully.

“Much,” Rip agreed. Jonas felt that was an appropriate time to step in and cleared his throat.

Rip turned and smiled at his son as he pulled him into a hug as well. “How are you?”

“I’m good, Dad,” Jonas assured, “I see Gideon made good on her promise and called you.”

“Rules are rules,” Rip reminded him, “And Gideon tells me you’re bringing in a new teammate. One with no prior time travel experience whatsoever. No training, or education. Nothing.” Rip gave him the unimpressed dad look. The same one he used to give Jonas whenever he acted out in his teenage years. His father never got properly angry, just disappointed.

“Dad, this is Sara Diggle,” Jonas gestured to Sara to step forward, “She is the Canary of Star City in her time.”

Rip shook Sara’s hand and looked at Jonas, “Your level three aberration?”

Jonas sighed, “I couldn’t get rid of her. It’s not like she did anything wrong. She may not have time travel experience but she has fighting skills that could come in handy with time pirates.”

Rip hummed and crossed his arms, “You know that your mission was to eliminate the aberration.”

“And I am. Taking her out of time takes away any opportunity she would have had to change her personal timeline,” Jonas pointed out.

Rip looked at Sara, “And you want to time travel?”

Sara looked from Jonas to Rip, and briefly at Gideon who smiled at her encouragingly. “The way I see it, it’s either time travel or be erased from existence. Besides, who in their right mind would turn down this kind of adventure?”

“You know it’s not all fun and games,” Rip began his lecture, “It’s hard work. And lonely at times. And emotionally hard in general, you might have to make tough calls. Like Jonas did with you and-”

“Dad! How about we don’t scare her off just yet?” Jonas interrupted.

“I’m not entirely sure Director Baxter will be too pleased with the results of this,” Rip groaned.

“Since when have you cared about making her happy?” Jonas asked. Rip shot him a look to mind his manners. Jonas raised his hands in surrender as he muttered, “Just saying.”

Rip sighed and looked at Sara, “You would have to agree to take the basic training courses. We’ll avoid the full rigor of the academic curricula for now, but you need some basics.”

“Deal,” Sara agreed enthusiastically. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was for it. Time travel!

“Fine then,” Rip nodded, “I suppose I will go back to the Board of Directors with this, let’s call it a unique solution, and see if they agree. If they do, she’ll start training immediately. And you can be in charge of her practical lessons. Say, in about a week’s time.”

“Done,” Jonas nodded. He hesitated before asking, “I want to petition the Board for one more thing.”

“And what’s that?” Rip asked in surprise.

“A team,” Jonas said, “My own team. People that I pick and get to work with. Like a Go Team.”

“You’re still new to this,” Rip warned, “Are you sure you can handle your own team already?”

Jonas shrugged, “It’s like you said, time travel gets lonely sometimes. It would be nice to have people to rely on when I need it.”

“Alright, I will talk to them,” Rip offered. He gave Jonas one last hug before asking for some privacy with Gideon. Rip turned to Gideon, “Well? What do you think? It’s your ship.”

“Yes, it is,” Gideon agreed gleefully, “He made the right call. One that you would have eventually made as well. Thinking outside of the box.”

“So much like his mother,” Rip raised his eyes to the ceiling.

“Yes, but he’s got your heart,” Gideon told him as she pressed the time courier into his hands, “All fixed.”

“If you say so, then it must be true,” Rip joked. More seriously, he took her hand in his, “And are you okay with this? Him having a team? It was only ever you and me.”

Gideon shrugged, “He needs human interaction. It’s good for children.”

“You’re plenty human, Gideon,” Rip said softly, “Always have been.” Gideon looked down at that, a smile on her lips. Rip sighed, “I hope he’s right about this.”

“He is.”

Rip frowned at her, “You’re quick to defend him.”

“He’s my Captain,” Gideon said seriously, “It’s my job.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Rip nodded slowly, “You’ve always picked him over me, haven’t you?” Gideon looked away, unable to respond. “Good,” Rip said, “Keep him safe for me.”

“Always, Rip. I love him too,” Gideon said. Rip smiled at her, giving her one last hug before opening a portal and leaving the ship. Gideon sighed and walked out onto the bridge where Jonas and Sara were currently mid-conversation.

“I just think the title Canary has been used a lot,” Jonas shrugged, “How do you feel about the nickname Birdie?”

“Birdie?” Sara scoffed, “That doesn’t seem intimidating in the least!”

“Exactly, the element of surprise,” Jonas grinned at her. Sara shook her head at him and caught sight of Gideon and the downtrodden look on her face.

Sara cleared her throat, “So, I’m going to give my parents a call. Let them know that their daughter is going to be time travelling. I think they’re going to need a little more than just a dinner conversation to agree to that. Or believe it.”

Jonas nodded as she walked away, calling out, “Bye Birdie.” Sara laughed and she shook her head at him. He turned back to Gideon who had a timid look on her face, “What’s wrong with you?”

“You want a team,” Gideon said.

“Yes. Aren’t you the one always going on about how I should visit home more often and talk to ‘actual humans’?” Jonas reminded her.

“Right, of course,” Gideon nodded, “I suppose you’ll be returning my body as well?”

Jonas frowned, “Why? I thought you said it worked fine. If it’s dysfunctional then we can-”

“No,” Gideon shook her head, “I mean, if you have a team, you won’t – you won’t need me anymore. Not like this.”

“Gideon,” Jonas breathed as he pulled her towards him, “I am always going to need you. I mean, you’re like my second mother. I’m not going to replace you!”

“Oh, alright then,” Gideon said. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling, but it was like being weightless. A light, bubbly feeling filled with happiness.

“Look, I chose the Waverider because it meant getting you. I’m not going to get rid of you,” Jonas told her seriously. He looked down, “I know I’m not my father – I know he was an amazing Captain and-”

“You think I want you to be your father?” Gideon looked at him, “Jonas, you are you. A person in your own right. And one that I am very proud of, and happy, to have as my Captain.”

“Yeah, I know. But you two have this unspoken bond thing. I mean, you changed your hair just because he said he didn’t like the colour,” Jonas gestured at her head. Instantly, the tips of Gideon’s hair turned hot pink and electric blue.

“Well how’s that?” Gideon asked, “You used to love painting my hair when you were a little boy. Especially red.”

“Oh,” Jonas said softly.

Gideon cupped his face, “If I am hard on you or talk about your father it is just because, to me, sometimes I still see you as that little boy that always wanted me to carry him around. The one that wanted to play hide and seek. And got peanut butter all over my wires. I worry about you, that’s all.”

“I know,” Jonas nodded. He gave her a proper hug as he whispered, “I’m always going to need you. I love you. Those aren’t just words to me. You’re family, Gideon.”

“I know,” Gideon murmured back as she squeezed him tightly, “And you are my Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue, you'll get to see the rest of the team in the next fic...


End file.
